A Lover's High
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Brenda is back, but will Dylan take her back? I decided to make this a actual story so look for more coming soon.
1. A Lovers High

A lover's high

Brenda Walsh arrived at casa Walsh around 6: 30 pm from London as she thumbed for a taxi. She smiled when she arrived, but secretly it was killing her to be back in Beverly Hills. She always planned on returning, but being nervous never on the list of emotion she would have felt. Lets get real though Brenda Walsh was never one to hold back her feeling, but now was the time. The whole gang was waiting Brandon, Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David and Steve in excitement. She also heard that Valery Malone an old back from Minnesota was living with them. She was happy to see that they did not change the locks on the door. She walked in, dropped her luggage, and made a run into the living room to surprise everyone. Brandon was sitting on the couch with Kelly, David, and Donna. Valery is inching ever so close to Dylan who's eyes were focused more on Brenda then anything else. Valery was sitting on Dylan's lap annoyed of his lack of awareness at her attempt of turning him on. He got up so fast instantly pushing Valery off of him, and rushing over to her.

Valery: Dylan?

Dylan: Sorry Val, did not see you their?

Valery: I was on your lap.

Dylan: Did you same something.

Kelly: Wow! I feel bad for Val …well kinda.

Valery: Nobody asked you Kelly.

Dylan: Bren are you back for good?

Brenda: I-I-I am Dylan.

Dylan: I missed you show much.

Brenda: Yeah me too.

Valery: Your sister is ruining the moment.

Brandon: Val I like you, but lay off already.

Kelly: Yeah Val lay off.

Brenda: What have I missed?

Kelly: A lot Brenda.

Brenda: Well lets start.


	2. Love never dies

Love never dies

That night Dylan answered the door to find Valery waiting patiently on the other side. Hoping for romantic romp she quickly embraced Dylan, but was pushed back. Valery's fumed as he stared at her in typical Marlon Brando fashion.

Valery: I thought you might need company.

Dylan: I have company Val.

Valery: What do you mean?

Dylan: Its over Valery?

Valery leaned into kiss him, but he just turned his face to the side. She laughed it off hoping he would just give in, but it all came crashing down on her. Dylan facial express changed immediately when he heard Brenda call his name.

Brenda: Dylan what do you want to eat?

Dylan: Anything babe.

Valery: Dylan she left you for a whole year.

Dylan: That is not your concern.

Valery Malone proceeded to walk home after Dylan said goodbye, and closed the door. She went from sadness through the whole range of emotions unto she felt anger overcome her. Just hearing Brenda with Dylan was driving her insane, and she hated it. Valery swore to herself Brenda was going down, and Dylan would be hers again.


	3. Revenge is never as sweet as you think

Revenge is never as sweet as you think it is

Valery wakes up and heads to the kitchen:

Valery: Is you sister here for good?

Brandon: Why would you ask me that?

Valery: Brandon, Dylan is going to get hurt again.

Brandon: No, he is not, and don't tell him that.

Valery: Yes he is, and it will be your fault.

Brandon: Leave well enough alone Valery.

(The keys can be heard unlocking the door, and a Brenda pops in.)

Brandon: My oh my, are we early this morning?

Brenda: Oh shut up before mom and dad hear me.

Valery: I think its great you are back with Dylan.

Brandon: You do?

Valery: Yeah, he really missed you.

Brenda; Thanks Valery it means a lot.

Valery: I just hope you do not hurt him again?

Brenda: Excuse me ?

Valery: Yeah, I don't want to see him in pain again.

( Valery smiles as she walks up the stairs and into the guest room.)

Brandon: You know how Val is already?

Brendon: A conniving tramp?

Brandon: Just think about college, your friends, and Dylan that's all.

Brenda: So what's this business with Kelly I hear?

Brandon: Who told you?

Brenda: Dylan of course.

Brandon: We are dating.

Brenda: Good, I am glad.

(Valery smiled as she perfected herself in the mirror, and planned out the rest of her plans. Brenda will be making plans for next semester at the college, and Brandon would be in class.


	4. The fight for love

The fight for love

(Valery knocks on Dylan's door)

Valery: Dylan may I come in?

Dylan: I would prefer if you did not, but seeing as you are going come in anyway.

Valery: Yes?

Dylan: What the hell.

(Valery sat on the couch as eye stared at Dylan.)

Dylan: Is something wrong Val?

Valery: Actually, yeah.

Dylan: How much do you need?

Valery: Why are you with Brenda?

Dylan: You have no right to ask that Val?

Valery: She is going to hurt you again Dylan.

Dylan: No she would never do that.

Valery: Dylan listen to yourself.

Dylan: Val.

Valery: I just want to help.

(Dylan opens the door)

Dylan: You want to help?

Valery: Yes. I do.

Dylan: Then get out.

Valery: Oh Brenda its you.

(Dylan turns around to see Brenda's eyes filled up with tears)

Dylan: Bren listen to me.

Brenda: No, I get it Dylan.

Dylan: No, you don't just wait.

Brenda: Wait for what?

Dylan: My explanation.

Brenda: This is the same Kelly/Dylan love fest all over again.

(Brenda easily evades Dylan's arms, and he turns around to see Valery with a incriminating smile on her face.)

Dylan: Why did you do that?

Valery: I did nothing Brenda did all the work.

Dylan: I mean it Val.

Valery: This is for your own good Dylan.

(She walks out of the house with a huge grin on her face, but what she didn't know was that Kelly heard everything.)

Kelly: So Val did everything you plan come to fruit?

Valery: What are you talking about?

Kelly: Do not underestimate Brenda Val she will pack you back ten fold what you did to her.

Valery: I don't know what you are talking about Kel really.

Kelly: Fine, but remember Brenda all of us behind her.

(At home Brenda and Brandon were in deep conversation about the past events of the day. Brenda was planning her revenge in many ways throughout her mind boy was this going to be fun she though.)


	5. Dylan' pay back

Dylan's pay back

(Dylan McKay laid on his bed alone, and scared of where his life was heading. Suddenly his door swung open and out popped Brenda Walsh which immediately brighten Dylan's day.)

Dylan: Brenda your back?

Brenda: Yes, Dylan I am.

Dylan: Brenda everything that happened it is not true.

Brenda: Really Dylan?

Dylan: Yeah it's the true.

Brenda: Then why is Valery sleeping with you?

Dylan: What?

(Dylan turned to see Valery lying next to him in a rage of passion, and she smiled. Dylan tried to push her off, but she would not let go no more how hard he tried. Brenda pulled out a gun, and pointed it to the two of them, and thought this was perfect.)

Valery: Dylan, wake up.

Dylan: What?

Dylan: I'm sweating, but it felt so real.

Valery: Dreams can do that to you.

Dylan: What are you doing here?

Valery: How about a thank you?

Dylan: Valery,

Valery: I was worried that's all.

Dylan: You did the damage now get out.

(Valery walked out unaware of the plans Brenda and Kelly were making for revenge. As she entered casa Walsh she could fell the tension building, and its was kind of scaring her. Her mind was put to easy when the door bell rang, and Dylan appeared.)

Valery: Missed me already?

Dylan: Where is Brenda?

Valery: In their?

Dylan: Brenda, please forgive me.

Brenda: Dylan listen.

Dylan: No, you listen I can't live without you.

Brenda: Dylan its ok.

Dylan:What?

Brenda: Kelly Told me everything.

(Brenda turned to Valery, and gave her an evil glare as he pulled Dylan up into her room. Brandon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kelly, and Valery fumed with anger.)

Valery: Why don't you mind your own business Kelly?

Kelly: Lets see, because I am to busy minding yours,

Valery: Excuse me?

Kelly: You heard me.

Valery: Why do you hate me so much?

Kelly: Look, if you mess with any of my friends you are going to get burnt.

Valery: Whatever, I am not going to waist my time.

Kelly: You should could attempt to actually be productive somewhere.


	6. The Final Bow

The final bow

(Brenda is listening to music in her room when Val walks in)

Brenda: What do you want?

Valery: Dylan is mine not yours?

Brenda: Excuse me?

Valery: You heard me.

(Kelly pops in)

Kelly: I don't think she did.

Valery: Kelly get out.

Brenda: No she is staying, but you can go.

(Dylan pops into the room trying to avoid Jim Walsh)

Dylan: What is going on?

Kelly: Valery came to confront Brenda.

Valery: Why can't you leave me alone.

Kelly: Not a chance.

Dylan: Valery its over ok.

Valery: What are you talking about Dylan?

Dylan: Our little fling.

Valery: Dylan come on be realistic.

Dylan: Get out Valery.

(Kelly tried to push Valery out of the room, but Valery held her ground in advancement. Brenda jumped on Valery eventually get a hand on her arms she pulled her into the hall way. She dragged her down the hall and threw her onto the guest room bed smiling other victory.)

Brenda: Get out skank .

Valery: Dylan help me please.

Kelly: Valery your not wanted get out of here.

Valery: Shut up Kelly non one asked you.

Dylan: You heard the lady get out.

(Valery packed her things as she wrote a noted to Jim and Cindy for their hospitality. She fumed as Brenda hung on to Dylan, and Kelly to Steve for dear life, and realized she had no one.)

Valery: You will miss me Dylan.

Dylan: Nah! Don't think so.

Kelly: Yeah Val just get out.

Brenda: Goodbye, don't come back though.

Brandon: C you wouldn't want to be you.

( The group laughed as Valery fumed all the way out.)


End file.
